


Polis High School

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Ice Cream, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Clarke, Lexa, Xena and Gabrielle are all best friends at the same high school. They pull a few pranks at the school. Clexa. Warriorbard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polis High School

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High School AU Xena and Lexa planning on pulling a hoax in their school. Their girlfriends (Gabrielle and Clarke respectively) found out what their girls were doing and wanted in.

Senior students Xena and Lexa were standing just inside the gates of Polis High School. They had been best friends for six years. Junior students Clarke and Gabrielle walked through the gate; they had been best friends for four years. Gabrielle walked up to Xena and pulled her down into a hello kiss. Clarke embraced Lexa firmly, resting her head on her shoulder. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke. “I missed you” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.  
  
“I missed you too” Lexa whispered back. Clarke pressed a loving kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Happy one year anniversary.”  
  
“Happy anniversary.” Unlike their friends Xena and Gabrielle had been girlfriends for two years.  
  
“What were you talking about before we got here?” Gabrielle asked.  
  
“We were planning pranks to pull while at school today” Xena answered.  
  
“I want in” Clarke said.  
  
“Me too” Gabrielle added.  
  
“No. No way” Xena protested.  
  
“What? Why?” Gabrielle asked.  
  
“I don’t want you to get into trouble either Clarke” Lexa told her.  
  
“We won’t. We won’t get caught” Clarke fought.  
  
"You could use our help” Gabrielle added. Xena and Lexa looked at each other for a moment.  
  
“Fine” Lexa conceded.  
  
“You can help” Xena said. Xena and Lexa led the way to the deserted assembly hall. Lexa got toilet rolls out of her bag and started to hand them out to everyone. “We have roughly an hour to hand these from the rafters.” They all started throwing the toilet rolls over the beams of wood high above their heads. They laughed and joked together while they covered the hall in toilet paper.  
  
They made sure to put it all over the hall, an excessive amount and then left before they could get into trouble. They were taken to assembly from their homeroom by their teacher. When they got there, there was a commotion inside the hall. Students were laughing at the teachers trying to clean up the mess and throwing toilet paper around causing more mess. The principal announced that the assembly had to be cancelled.  
  
As soon as the bell had rung for the first break of the day, Xena, Gabrielle, Clarke and Lexa went to the computer lab. Lexa sat at one of the computers and the other three gathered around her. She opened the internet browser and went to Google. She searched for the number of a mariachi band. Clarke phoned the number and hired them to follow their principal around for the rest of the day.  
  
Five minutes before the end of break, the band arrived at reception of the school. The girls got the receptionists to let the band in and led them to the principal’s office. During third period, Xena and Lexa had science, Clarke and Gabrielle had art, the principal’s voice came over the speaker system.  
  
“As the assembly had to be cancelled this morning because of one of the senior’s pranks, I will be telling you what you should have learned this morning, now. First congratulations to all seniors for graduating. Second there are no more examinations left, and third because of this, seniors will be finishing school early. Today is your last day. You will only have to come back for the graduation ceremony a month from today, July 10th.”  
  
As soon as the speakers crackled and went silent, the seniors broke into cheers. “We get to finish early!” Lexa said to Xena. While the principal had been speaking, the mariachi band had been playing in the background and all the students and some of the teachers had been snickering at the annoyed tone in his voice. When lunch time rolled around, Xena, Lexa, Clarke and Gabrielle met at the school gate. They left the grounds and went to the nearby store.  
  
They bought some dry ice and black bin bags. Then they went back to school to do their third prank. They recruited their friends Raven, Octavia, Hercules and Joxer to help them. The eight friends went around to all of the toilets in the main school building, including the staff toilets, put the dry ice in the toilets, urinals and sinks and the black bags over the windows; giving the bathrooms an eerie atmosphere.  
  
Fifth period, Xena and Lexa had a free, so they found the number for a petting zoo and hired them to visit the school. The zoo arrived before the end of the period and set up the animals on the grounds. Xena and Lexa made sure the petting zoo had a greased pig. When last period ended Clarke and Gabrielle left the main building to the school grounds and were surprised to see the petting zoo.  
  
“Hey did our girlfriends so this?” Clarke whispered to Gabrielle.  
  
“Probably, yeah” Gabrielle whispered back. They went over to the petting zoo and saw Lexa and Xena there. Other students were fussing over the animals. The principal left the main building and walked towards the petting zoo with a couple other teachers.  
  
Lexa urgently tapped Xena on the upper arm. “The principal’s coming!” Xena, who had been holding the pig’s rope leash, dropped it and the pig ran off, passed the principal. The four friends watched as the principal and teachers ran after the pig. They burst out laughing as they watched the teachers try to capture the pig.  
  
“Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?” Clarke asked.  
  
“I haven’t had ice cream in a long time” Gabrielle said.  
  
“Let’s go” Lexa answered Clarke. They left the school and travelled to the local ice cream parlour. As they walked Xena and Gabrielle held hands; Clarke had her right arm around Lexa’s waist and Lexa had her left arm around Clarke’s shoulders.  
  
“What about the animals and cleaning up the mess?” Gabrielle asked.  
  
“Let the teachers handle that” Lexa replied. They got to the ice cream parlour, Clarke and Gabrielle sat down at a table outside and Xena and Lexa went inside to get their ice creams. When they left the parlour, they sat opposite their girlfriends and gave them their ice creams.  
  
“Thanks Xena.”  
  
“Thanks Lexa, it’s my fave.” Xena and Lexa smiled at their girlfriends.  
  
“It was a fun day today” Xena said.  
  
“Yeah those pranks were a lot of fun” Clarke agreed.  
  
“The look on the principal’s face was the best” Gabrielle added.  
  
“Yeah and when he had to chase after the pig!” Lexa exclaimed. They all burst out laughing at the memory.


End file.
